


Baggage

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [245]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: So cannon au with no magical mystery babies and no Liz dying from cancer where Klaus has to deal with Liz as his mother in law
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [245]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Baggage

“Your mother hates me.”

Caroline rolled her eyes as she packed a suitcase for a quick trip back to Mystic Falls. Truly, his mansion had a fully stocked wardrobe for her, and she kept a few things at home, but over-preparing was a habit too ingrained to just drop after fifty years. “She doesn’t hate you,” she scoffed without looking at him. “If you don’t want to come with me, just say so.”

His hands landed on her hips, and Klaus tugged her back into him. “I want to go everywhere with you,” he said, his scruff tickling against her neck. “But your mother hates me.”

“It’s her seventy-fifth birthday, she’s allowed an opinion or two. You did kind of drop a ton of unsolved murder cases on her desk when you came to town.”

Groaning, he pressed a kiss to her shoulder from behind. “That was ages ago.”

“And you nearly got me killed a time or two in your ruthless quest for power.”

“For which I’ve thoroughly apologized,” he answered softly, his warm mouth coasting up to her ear. “Many times, I believe.”

She sank into him for a moment, squeezing his arms where they’d wrapped around her waist. “You have, to _me_.” Turning in his embrace, she kissed him sweetly. “Come on, you love birthdays. Just be your charming self for a weekend, please? For me?”

With the slightest hesitation, he sighed and held her close. “And you call me ruthless.”

Grinning in triumph, she kissed him again. “You love it.”


End file.
